


突发里番：no dog no life

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [18]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 标题致敬水龙敬。兽交注意，斌威兽交注意。一方兽化。





	突发里番：no dog no life

陈斌今天没有按时回家。  
金威廉从新的训练基地开车回来之后，发现车库里空空荡荡。开门上楼也不见人影，给陈斌打电话也没有接。  
可能是被临时叫回去加班了吧。  
他这么想着。  
陈斌不在，吃完饭好像也没什么意思，金威廉从冰箱里找出一瓶苏打牛奶，拉开环扣，插上吸管，一边喝一边用投屏看新番。看了两集，天都黑了，陈斌还是没回家。  
“怎么回事啊……”  
金威廉听着嘟嘟响的电话声，最后还是准备去陈斌公司看看。  
不过刚一打开门，就看到杨戬手上握着两条牵引绳，抬手正要按门铃。  
“你家又停水了吗？”金威廉侧身让他进来。  
杨戬在市区租了房子，只是楼层太高，二次加压效果不太好，有时候用的人多了，就只有很小的水流。他不肯换，因为那附近有个很大的自然公园，可以让狗狗肆意奔跑。  
“不是。”杨戬没有进门，他只是分出一条牵引绳递给金威廉。“喏。”  
“啊？”  
“陈斌。”  
“哈？”  
金威廉低头看那条狗。  
大型犬，纯黑色的，毛发不长，尾巴放松下垂……  
“这是狼吧！”  
“是狗。”杨戬淡定说。“快点，我还要回家抢五折磨爪板。”  
金威廉将信将疑，但那条狗已经自己钻进门里头，他只好接过来。  
“明天就会变回来的。”杨戬摆摆手。“再见。”  
“再见……”  
金威廉带着狗狗进屋，将信将疑。  
“你真的是斌哥？”  
狗狗看着他，似乎有点悲愤。  
“我们可以试一试……”  
试了许多问题，金威廉终于确定这就是陈斌，因为某种原因被杨戬变成了狗。  
“斌哥，你怎么惹到他的啊。”金威廉把陈斌抱起来，放在自己身上，开心地抚摸着柔软的毛发。“斌哥身上好暖和啊。”  
陈斌伸出舌头舔了舔金威廉的脸颊，金威廉被弄得发痒，笑出声来。  
“别舔……很奇怪啦…杨戬的狗狗才这么舔人呢！”  
金威廉抱着陈斌在地毯上滚了一圈，觉得有什么东西硌着自己的小腹。他低头一看，居然是一根犬类的阴茎。  
金威廉脸颊通红。  
陈斌有点绝望。  
他也不想的，但是小妻子不仅抱着他，还蹭来蹭去的，有反应也是理所当然，狗又不像人类会穿衣服，一勃起就立刻被发现了。  
“斌哥是变态！”  
金威廉虽然这么说着，却好奇地抚摸上黑色大型犬的肉棒。几乎没有茧子的手指轻轻抚弄，陈斌低低咆哮，金威廉两腿不自觉地夹紧。  
说起来……杨戬和他的狗狗也……  
但是被正常状态的陈斌插入，小腹就已经凸起来、好像是人形飞机杯一样了，换成犬类的话——不是很多社会新闻出现和狗性交结果被卡住的情况吗？  
但是……  
金威廉咽了咽口水。  
“要斌哥亲亲。”他用鼻尖蹭着狗狗湿润的鼻头，微张的猫咪唇里钻进狗狗长而厚实的舌头。“唔嗯……呼呼……”  
金威廉只觉得像是口腔被完全入侵玩弄，以前陈斌人形的时候，多少会克制一点，变成狗狗之后反而肆无忌惮起来。被缠住玩弄的感觉好像口腔都要高潮了。  
“呼……呜…斌哥太变态了……”金威廉抱着狗狗，抱怨地说。  
陈斌舔了舔金威廉的嘴唇。  
“变成狗狗，肉棒也对着我硬起来了。”金威廉握住陈斌的两只前爪，捏着肉垫。他发现狗的爪子不会像猫咪一样，压着掌心肉垫就刺出来。  
陈斌想到杨戬那条狗，明明可以变成人，还仗着自己是个长毛畜生就占便宜。上回来自己家，就闻闻金威廉，然后赖着不走了，非要拱到怀里去舔他的胸。幸好金威廉不喜欢，把它关进书房去了。  
但是危机感还是很重。  
这么想着的陈斌露出尖锐的牙齿，前肢用力，将金威廉压在地上。  
陈斌也许真的不是条狗，而是被杨戬变成了狼。他盯着金威廉，发誓只要小孩儿露出一点害怕的表情，就跑到阳台上去吹吹冷风，直到狗老二软下去。  
可是金威廉不害怕，他还有点兴奋。  
“斌哥的牙齿好锋利啊！”  
完全不怕死的金小猫还挣扎起来，属于陈斌的宽松T恤被卷到肚子以上，露出了平坦洁白的腹部。金威廉在家的时候就是一条内裤外加陈斌的旧T恤，勉强盖住臀部，很舒服，还方便陈斌随时随地操他。  
这会儿也是如此。  
大狗狗用牙齿撕开内裤，随便舔了几下，发现金威廉已经湿透了，就试图让他翻转过来。金威廉似乎知道他的意思，换成背对他的鸭子坐一样的姿势，两手撑着地毯，圆润可爱的臀部微微翘起，露出已经开合着渴望肉棒的小穴。  
“斌哥，等——啊啊等一下啦——”  
金威廉还没来得及说完，陈斌的前爪已经搭在他肩膀上，精瘦狗腰用力，把完全勃起的阴茎塞了进去。  
“根本、根本不一样啊！”金威廉脱力趴在地上。“不是——杨戬不是说、不是说插进去之后就……唉……？”  
犬类阴茎和人类饼不一样，金威廉以往养成的习惯受到了挑战。他趴着调整呼吸，陈斌也伏在他背上，用舌头舔弄脖子和耳朵。  
“太奇怪了……”金威廉试着绞紧阴茎，然后抬手摸了摸狗狗的爪子。“好像被顶到很深的地方……嗯……”  
等他放下手，垂着头等待陈斌的操弄时，发现自己的小腹被顶得变形，和人类肉棒进入时候又不一样。  
金威廉迷迷糊糊地想：我可真厉害啊……  
熬过了插入的部分，真正开始动起来，就没有那么辛苦了。  
不过狗狗不像是人，每次都会忠于欲望地操到最里面。金威廉听着犬类的喘息，想到那是陈斌，有种和丈夫做爱的亲昵，同时还有种与野兽交媾的兴奋堕落。  
“呜…被狗狗插进来……哈啊……像是小狗一样被、被按住……”金威廉捂着肚子，隔着薄薄的皮肉感受阴茎的撞击。“是斌哥的小狗……我是斌哥的小母狗哦——”  
陈斌快要控制不住自己了。  
犬类的阴茎可是生有倒刺的，杨戬还算有良心，把他变成条不知道什么品种的狗的时候，特意告诉他可以自己控制倒刺。  
陈斌只能在脑子里揍杨戬一顿，实际上他根本打不过。  
但是金威廉的话和他体内的紧窒温热，让陈斌越发无法自制，不知道多少次抽插之后，陈斌的阴茎顶端膨胀，阴茎骨卡住金威廉的肠道，开始射精。  
金威廉一开始还很满足地呢喃，后来就惊慌起来。  
毕竟犬类射精也会持续半小时以上嘛。  
“斌哥——不行呜呜呜啊啊啊啊肚子、肚子要被撑破了！太多了——”金威廉恐惧地往前爬，但是阴茎死死卡在体内，根本逃脱不了。一开始他还能趴着，在陈斌射精五分钟之后，他就只能上身贴地，努力护着小腹，不让它和地面挤压，以免给自己造成更恐怖的快感。  
“不要了……好多……被射满了……”  
等陈斌的阴茎恢复常态，小心地从金威廉体内退出来，小孩儿原本瘦到凹下去的腹部已经鼓起来，像是怀孕了一样。被蹂躏一个多小时的肉穴也张开一指小口，从里面流出精液。  
金威廉终于支撑不住，倒在地上，侧着身子。  
陈斌凑过去用鼻尖拱他，金威廉张开手：“斌哥…抱。”  
陈斌不情不愿地趴下，像是真的狗一样俯卧在金威廉旁边。金威廉薅了几把狗毛，疲倦的昏睡过去。  
等到陈斌再醒过来，他和金威廉还躺在地毯上，幸好新家装了恒温空调，即使睡了三四个小时也没有冷的感觉。  
只不过……  
金威廉头上的白色耳朵是怎么回事？  
陈斌甚至没有注意到自己变回人类，他好奇地伸手摸一摸，在金威廉剃得只剩短短白色发茬那边，有细软的同色绒毛，绒毛往上就是一对粉嫩的耳朵。而金威廉的人类耳朵还好端端的长着。  
陈斌看向金威廉身后。  
尾椎的位置，也长着一条同样毛绒绒的没有杂色的尾巴。


End file.
